


All I've Ever Known

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, DADT Repeal, Established Relationship, Exposure, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With DADT gone, Steve is finally ready to show the world how he feels about Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Exposure.** This fic was written in celebration of the final removal of DADT. I was inspired to write it by a bunny [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) gave me and I wrote it for her, hoping that it would brighten her day. Also, thanks to [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) for the beta. :D

Steve sat on a bench outside the courthouse waiting for Danny to get done testifying so that they could get back to work when a couple across the street caught his attention. They were holding hands casually, as if the connection between them was easy, and maybe it was. Maybe it was easy for other people, just not Steve.

Steve sighed as he watched the couple turn the corner, their joined hands swinging between them as they disappeared from sight. He’d never thought he would be able to have something like that. Hell, he’d never even thought that he would want something like that; after all, he’d never had time for relationships. He’d always preferred casual arrangements like he used to have with Catherine or the occasional one night stand. At least he had preferred casual until Danny.

His relationship with Danny was anything but casual. Danny had blown into his life, destroying his carefully ordered world worse than any grenade could. Sometime over the last year they had gone from fighting to fucking, but it was more than that. He knew Danny was his person, that elusive “one” that all the girls in high school had dreamed about. Steve wasn’t stupid, he knew that no one else was ever going to infiltrate his life the way Danny had. No one else would even be able to make it past his walls.

But knowing that Danny was “the one” had only made everything harder. Suddenly, a casual relationship wasn't enough and Steve wanted more. He looked down at his dress uniform, pulling absently at the sleeves. He’d worn it to court today instead of a suit because the prosecutor had thought it would be good for the case, but all it did was remind Steve of what he had given up to wear it. Because of the Navy he couldn’t do something as casual as hold hands with Danny while they walked down the street. Or at least he hadn’t been able to until last week.

Steve laughed bitterly. Holding hands was such a stupid thing, it shouldn’t matter, but somehow it did. If he could hold Danny’s hand in public then he could kiss him and maybe some day—if he didn’t screw everything up first—he could marry Danny. But just because Don’t Ask Don’t tell was gone, didn’t mean that things were any less complicated. And besides, changing a lifetime of ingrained habits wouldn’t be easy.

“Hey,” Danny said, sliding into the seat next to him. “Why the pensive face?”

Steve shrugged. “Just thinking.”

“That, my friend, is the very definition of ‘pensive,’” Danny pointed out. “What’s on your mind, babe?”

Steve looked up at Danny. Things were so much easier for him. Endearments fell from his lips like they were nothing. The first time Danny had called him “babe” Steve had been surprised, but not nearly as surprised as the first time the endearment had slipped from his own lips.

“I was just thinking about Don’t Ask Don’t Tell,” Steve replied. “Now that it’s gone…” Steve trailed off not able to find the words he was looking for.

Danny looked at him seriously. “If you think I’m expecting something--I’m not. I know that changing the law doesn’t change the culture and I don’t want you feel like you owe me anything. We’re good the way we are.”

“I know,” Steve said, smiling softly at Danny. “But I want to be able to share this.” Steve waived his hand between them. “The way ordinary couples do. That is if you’re ready.”

Danny smiled brightly at Steve. “Of course I am.”

“Good,” Steve said. He stood up abruptly, trying to push down the butterflies that had suddenly taken up residence in his stomach. “I parked the car a couple blocks away.”

“Blocks?” Danny asked. “But there are empty parking spots all over the place.”

“It’s a nice day for a walk,” Steve said. He turned to face Danny, who was still sitting on the bench and slowly reached out his hand. Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve’s outstretched hand, but took it without a word, letting Steve pull him to his feet. Once Danny was standing Steve tightened his grip on Danny’s hand and began to walk toward the car.

  
“Uh, Steve?” Danny asked, trying to pull his hand away from Steve. “Are you trying to break my hand?”

Steve let go of Danny’s hand abruptly, feeling a sting of rejection. He had obviously misinterpreted everything. Danny wasn't ready for this. “Sorry,” he muttered lengthening his stride so that Danny couldn’t read the hurt expression he felt crossing his face.

“Damn it, Steve!” Danny yelled.

Steve ignored Danny, focusing on getting to the car. He could feel people watching them. The crowds outside the court house had turned to stare when Danny yelled and he couldn’t handle the scrutiny right now.

“Will you stop?” Danny asked. He grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him around. “Now, I was just trying to say you could loosen your grip a bit. Like this.” Danny slid his hand into Steve’s and twined their fingers together in a loose grip. “You don’t have to hold on so tight because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “I thought you—“

“I know.” Danny shook his head fondly at Steve. “Now where did you park the car?”

As they walked, Steve was acutely aware of Danny next to him. He could feel Danny’s hand in his swinging gently between them. Steve looked down and smiled at their joined hands before raising his head and glancing around them. There were some people staring. He was sure that they weren’t used to seeing a man in uniform holding another man’s hand but it was about time they got used to it, because Steve liked this holding hands business. He liked showing the world that Danny was _with_ him.


End file.
